Too Fine
by Kirani56
Summary: Hello ladies. My name is Tucker Foley. That's T.F. for Too Fine. Oneshot.


**Summary:** **Hello ladies. My name is Tucker Foley. That's T.F. for Too Fine. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Danny Phantom. I'm still in school, people.**

**A/N:** **Happy (Better Late Than Never Because Fanfiction Was Down) Valentines Day! I, um, am kinda occupied with many homework assignments to update any other stories, but this came to me at school when a guy tried to get a girl with a cheesy pick up line. It was strangely familiar to one particular episode in a Nickelodeon show. I don't remember it, sadly :(**

* * *

><p>There are exactly two hundred and seventy-nine girls in Casper High School, which is almost nothing compared to the Earth's population. That gives a measly guy like me two hundred and seventy-nine ways to ask a girl out and two hundred and seventy-nine answers. It's extremely rare for a teenager to receive the same, hated, two letter word to come out of each of their hearts. I should be proud to be the first one…to some extent.<p>

Well…I guess I should admit that I've only asked two hundred and seventy-eight of the girls. That's a grade of about ninety-nine percent of the school. Not to shabby, if I do say so myself.

Either its fate or my own decisions, I knew when my time to shine was up. Failure is staring at me in the face and I've already denied it too many times. Better give it up now before it takes over me.

Never mind. This is getting nowhere. Let's start over.

That one girl in particular; the one I didn't ask out, already has a boyfriend. Being the guy that I am, it'd be best not even going to try placing myself on the same level of the lucky guy who found her as his soul mate. He prefers to keep things in balance, like trying to keep a good relationship with his town and the Ghost Zone. Bringing me into the picture would only make it more complicated.

Now don't get any bright ideas and say that I'm a miracle worker because I'm not. Consider me the guy who accidentally nudges someone into another's walking space, or that same guy who left that false Valentines Day card on the desk. Time passes too slowly and I like to speed things up a notch.

However, time can't really affect people who are conceited these days. They expect the best of everything; want the greatest in life.

Danny and Sam are a different story. The two can barely stand next to each other without taking the first excuse to leave their awkward positions. They'd be gone before I could say "Foley".

Those two are also the only ones who defy my conclusion of the world being selfish.

But that also didn't mean that it was impossible for me to get them to admit their feelings to each other. I'm the only person I know who can make the impossible become improbable. Other than that, it's Danny who deserves credit for doing the impossible feats in Amity.

Perhaps I'm still being unclear.

They _need_ each other. Need with a capital "n". The fact that they are polar opposites almost supports the fact. Opposites attract, right?

If having to refrain from other girls is the only way to push those two together, so be it. I've pressed my luck too many times to refuse _this_ fun job.

I heard that Danny was going to be the mascot for this year's Casper High football game coming up Saturday. Maybe I could somehow get Sam and him to kiss each other if our team wins? Almost like the Super Bowl two Sundays ago.

But I'm going to need a whole lot more than just a fluke to get out team to be guaranteed victory. From what I heard from rumor, the school that we're going to be facing makes the odds of my school winning a low thirty percent.

Not good, but I'll think of something.

…

Hold on a minute. I think the announcements are talking about a new girl. Excuse me a minute, will you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posted on February 15, 2012<strong>_

**I really need to write more. Thanks to my sister 4321rayray for beta-ing this!**

**Fun fact: Did you know that Taylor Laugtner actually voiced Youngblood in Danny Phantom? (I did not)**


End file.
